The Final Nail Extended
by RoyboyX
Summary: An add-on to one of the last scenes in The Final Nail. Based on an idea I've been toying around with in my head. R&R. My first fanfic on this site.


"Hey, how'd it go?" asked Detective Ryan as Detective Beckett returned. He and his partner Esposito got out of their seats and walked to her desk.

"Damien Westlake is a thief and a cheater, but, he may not be our killer. You guys, I hate admitting it, but Castle might be right." She put her coat on her chair before sitting down in it.

"We've also been thinking that Castle might be right." replied Ryan.

"Info's back on Simon Campbell," – Esposito pulled a folder out from a binder he was carrying and handed it to Beckett – "Vicki's ex-husband is what they like to call over-extended."

"Cambell's real estate firm took a big hit two years ago and he borrowed heavily to cover cost. Man needs a cash transfusion, _stat_." said Ryan.

"Is Simon in Vicki's will?" asked Beckett.

"He gets the deed to the brownstone, worth over five million, he's also the executor of their children's estate." replied Ryan.

"Now, he was at home with the kids at the time of the murder, but he was on the second floor, and they were on the third." added Esposito.

"So he could have snuck out and been back before anyone noticed."  
>"Which brings us to the Campbell brownstone and its <em>very<em> sophisticated security system. It records every door opening, every window."

"A friendly ADA got us a warrant and we talked to the alarm company." Esposito opened his binder. "At 4:37pm on Wednesday, the front door opens. 5:42, it opened again."

"Which means someone left before the murder and returned after," Beckett finished. "You know, I'd like to talk, to our Mr. Simon Campbell." she handed the folder back to Esposito.

"Well, we called his place. He's out all evening on personal business, and he's not picking up his cell phone."

"Mmkay, sit on his house. When he gets back home, bring him on in."

…

"So, what'd you decide to buy Lanie on Valentine's Day?" asked Ryan.

Esposito, before Ryan spoke, had been too focused on watching Campbell's house. "Oh. I'm gonna play it safe, and show up with a gift." Ryan nodded.

"I found a little jewellery store that sells stuff, you know, girlfriends like. Necklaces, charm bracelets… How about you? What are you going to do?"

"Oh, Jenny loves chocolate."

"Jenny's planning her wedding. Your girl's on a diet, and you're gonna give her chocolate?"

"Hey, hey, it's Simon!"

True to what Ryan said, Simon Campbell was walking up the steps to his home, with a woman.

"Oh, and he's got a little valentine of his own, doesn't he?" Esposito whispered. The woman and Campbell turned to face each other for a kiss. They were given a brief glimpse at her face.

"Is that Amber Patinelli, Vicki Westlake's employee?" asked Esposito.

"You sure it's her?" asked Beckett, whom Esposito had called. "So much for Simon saying that he wanted to reconcile with Vicki."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Esposito. "Thought so. Let's bring em' both in." he and Ryan got out of their car.

Back at the 12th Precinct, Beckett began to turn around when the elevators dinged, and Castle stepped out.

"I was hoping you'd still be here." he said when she turned to him. Beckett gave off a small laugh. "I was just about to call you."

"I think I know who the killer is." both of them said in unison, grinning.

…

Beckett and Castle entered the waiting area where Simon Campbell and Amber Patinelli sat bewildered as to what was going on.

"Appreciate you coming in." said Beckett.

"Detective, i-it's very late." Campbell started.

"This will be quick." she said while sitting down. "I didn't realize that the two of you were a couple."

"Well, it's very casual." Campbell replied.

"Well, for a long time we were just friends." said Patinelli. "I was a shoulder to cry on after the divorce. It's only been recently that…" she smiled and put her hands on Campbell's. Beckett smiled too.

"Any plans for Valentine's Day?" asked Beckett.

"I have nothing special, no." replied Campbell.

"You were hoping to spend it with Vicki, right?" said Castle. Campbell and Patinelli looked from Beckett to him.

"What does that mean?" Patinelli asked. She then looked at her partner. "Simon?"

"Vicki and I have been talking, that's all…" he turned to Beckett. "How is this relevant to anything, Detective?"

"Did Vicki know about you and Amber?"

"No. I didn't want her to know."

"So it's possible that Vicki innocently confided in her friend Amber, telling her she was leaving Damien, going back to Simon, not knowing, that he was your Simon now." said Castle. Tears were forming in Amber's eyes.

"Amber, you called for a company car on Wednesday afternoon, we just talked to the dispatcher, he says you ordered a Sedan and kept it for an hour. A round trip to the Westlakes, and back. We found a nail gun, with finger prints that we couldn't identify. If we compared them to yours, do you think we'd find a match?" asked Beckett.

Amber inhaled and exhaled, gripping Simon's hand tightly, as he stared at her face in shock.

"You didn't go there intending to kill her, did you?" asked Beckett.

"No. I just wanted to talk. She could have any man she wanted. And I begged her to let me have you…" Amber explained.

"She said no." Her focus turned to Simon again. "I love you so much… she could never love you the way that I do."

Simon pulled his hand out from under hers.

"Amber, please stand up." said Beckett. She did so, looking to Simon with tears dripping from her eyes. "Turn around." the detective ordered. Amber shut her eyes as Beckett applied the tough metal to her wrists.

"Amber Patinelli, you are under arrest for the murder of Victoria Westlake." Amber clenched her teeth together and hissed.

"No, detective, please!" Amber spoke over Beckett. "No, please don't do this! I love Simon with all of my heart! If I had another choice I wouldn't have killed Vicki! I love him! Please!"

"You have the right to remain silent, so just shut the hell up. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

Simon was now glaring at her, her eyes reddening.

"And might I add one more thing, detective?" asked Simon. Beckett raised her eyebrow.

"Killing to get a man is the worst motive ever, Amber." She choked on her sobs. "Please get her out of my sight."

…

Amber curled up in her jail cell, which she was supposed to be sharing with someone, whose name she wasn't informed.

Suddenly, she saw a shadow picking his nails in the corner. He approached her, fists clenched, an Amber saw it to be Damien Westlake.

"Hello, Amber."

Her eyes widened as his fist fast approached her mouth.


End file.
